Believe Me
by BluePrince14
Summary: Saat Kyuhyun—seorang anak pengusaha kaya menjadi incaran mafia, sang ayah malah mengutus Donghae—yang notaben berprofesi pembunuh sebagai bodyguardnya dan Donghae pun terpaksa harus kembali menjadi anak SMA. Bagaimana kisah mereka?/KyuHae. DLDR!/Ch3 Update! Reviews dongs? :D
1. Chapter 1

**BELIEVE ME **

Created by BluePrince14

**Declaimer**

Super Junior isn't Mine

**Main Cast **

Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Donghae

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe | Out of Characters

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

—o0o—

Y

**.**

Sebuah ruangan yang sangat berkelas. Dengan semua barang-barang mahal yang diperlukan oleh seorang direktur yang tertata dengan rapi. Sebuah jendela transparan berukuran besar terbentang menampilkan pemandangan kota seoul dibalik meja kerja sang direktur.

"Aku akan menyewa jasamu," ujar seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan rapi berusia tiga puluhan kepada pemuda di depannya—seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi. Pria paruh baya itu menatap pemuda di depannya dengan sebuah pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan, "Akan kubayar kau sepuluh kali lipat dari tarifmu yang biasa. Bagaimana?" lanjutnya dengan sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya.

Pria di depannya menatap tajam—itu menjadi kebiasaannya saat berhadapan dengan seseorang . "Siapa yang harus kubunuh?" tanyanya serius. Ya, pekerjaan pemuda tampan ini memang sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Dan ia tidak pernah gagal dalam setiap tugasnya untuk membunuh orang. Pekerjaannya selalu rapi dan tanpa terlacak. Profesional—meski usianya masih teramat sangat muda.

"HAHAHA." mendengar pertanyaan pemuda didepannya, pria paruh baya itu langsung tertawa keras. Membuat sang pemuda menyerhitkan alisnya, heran.

"Tidak, tidak." ujar pria paruh baya itu sambil mengerakkan tangannya, menatap pemuda itu dengan geli. "Aku menyewamu bukan untuk membunuh orang—" terdengar tawa lagi, "—Tapi untuk menjadi bodyguard anakku."

**.**

**.**

Are you kidding me?!

Pemuda ini tak habis pikir. Ini adalah pekerjaan paling bodoh yang —dengan bodohnya juga—ia terima selama empat tahun kariernya menjadi seorang pembunuh. Jika bukan karena bayarannya yang sungguh sangat menggoda—sepuluh kali lipat dari tarifnya biasa, ia pasti takkan pernah sudi menerima pekerjaan bodoh dan merepotkan seperti ini.

"Apa pria itu bodoh?" rutuknya sambil terus berjalan pulang.

Lagian kenapa pula, pengusaha kaya kurang kerjaan ini bukannya mencari seorang bodyguard asli dan malah memperkerjakan seorang pembunuh untuk menjadi bodyguard anaknya? **Apa dia tak punya otak?** Bisa saja kan bukan melindungi ia malah membunuhnya. Oh ayolah, peluangnya besar sekali untuk melakukan itu.

—Dan yang membuat pemuda ini lebih kesal lagi dari semunya adalah: Dia harus menyamar menjadi anak SMA untuk tugasnya kali ini. Benar-benar…

"Sial," umpatnya untuk yang entah kesekian kalinya.

Dia bahkan telah keluar dari tempat itu hampir empat tahun yang lalu—yang ia sangat syukuri karena bisa terbebas dari neraka berkedok sekolah itu. Dan sekarang dia harus dengan _senang hati_ kembali ke tempat yang paling dia benci itu hanya untuk melindungi anak ingusan dari pengusaha kaya yang sedang menjadi incaran mafia. Dimana logisnya ini?

Hello?

Masih sangat banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting yang harus dikerjakannya. Bukannya melakukan hal bodoh macam ini.

Dunia pasti sedang menertawakannya sekarang. Haha, lucu sekali.

Mengenakan seragam, pergi ke sekolah, belajar, mengerjakan tugas—sementara umurnya sekarang bahkan telah melewati kepala dua. Harusnya dia menikah! Bukan kembali mengulang pelajarannya di SMA!

Tapi

Kalo dipikir lagi, satu-satunya hal yang harus disalahkan adalah wajahnya yang kelewat baby face sih, sehingga tidak menunjukkan umurnya yang sebenarnya—menipu semua orang dengan penampilannya.

Yah, merutuklah sesukamu, wahai pemuda. Karena kau sendiri yang membuat keputusan, bukan?

**.**

**.**

"Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Donghae inmida. Bangapsseumnida," Dia tersenyum kepada semua orang yang berada di sana, meski—sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia sedang mengutuk habis- habisan pria paruh baya yang memberinya tugas bodoh ini.

"Kyaaaa!" Jeritan para wanita membahana di kelas itu—oh, dirinya memang tampan, tak heran. Pemuda itu bisa mendengar beberapa gadis di sana berbisik-bisik menatapnya dan Donghae kembali memberikan senyum manisnya ke arah mereka membuat mereka menjerit kegirangan semakin keras. Meskipun ya, dalam hati dia—kembali—merutuk karena merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara berisik mereka yang sepertinya bisa memberikan efek ketulian hanya dalam dua jam—hah, itu terlalu berlebihan.

Donghae memang tak pernah menyukai kaum berisik ini. Wanita. Dia akui banyak dari mereka yang cantik dan menarik, tapi lebih banyak lagi yang memiliki sifat bawel, cerewet dan semua sifat menyebalkan lainnya. Intinya, Baginya perempuan itu

—merepotkan.

"Baiklah. Donghae, duduklah di sana."

Donghae membungkuk sedikit kepada gurunya seraya berujar, "Gamsahamnida."

Yaks.

Ini bukan dirinya sekali. Seorang Donghae tidak pernah bersikap sopan kepada orang lain kecuali pada Ayah, Ibu, Kakak laki-lakinya dan orang-orang tertentu. Bahkan saat masa SMA-nya dia dikenal sebagai pelanggar aturan dan pembuat onar nomer satu di sekolah—dan ia bangga tentu saja. Aneh sekali ia berakting sebagus ini.

Cih.

Donghae melangkah ke arah yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh gurunya itu. Sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di samping jendela di barisan paling belakang—ha, setidaknya dia bisa tidur saat pelajaran bahasa Korea nanti. Mendudukkan diri di sana, ia mengeluarkan buku kosong. Pelajaran pun dimulai. Dan Donghae harus menahan umpatannya kembali karena ini adalah jam pelajaran fisika.

Astaga. **FISIKA?**

Fisika adalah pelajaran eksak dan Donghae tak pernah berteman dengan seluruh pelajaran eksak, Demi Tuhan!—meski pada pelajaran lain pun ia tidak pernah berteman sih, tapi baginya pelajaran eksak itu berkali-kali lipat lebih buruk dari pelajaran non-eksak. Setuju.

Daripada mulai mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Donghae memilih fokus pada tujuan sebenarnya dia berada di sini. Maka dari itu, Ia mulai mencari mangsa—ups, mungkin sekarang harus disebut 'bayi'-nya.

Dan

—itu dia! Di barisan belakang juga. Hanya terhalang satu bangku dari tempatnya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

"Namanya Kyuhyun," ujar pria paruh baya itu. "Dia adalah anakku satu-satunya." entah kenapa, namun Donghae seakan merasakan sesuatu dalam suara pengusaha itu saat menceritakan anaknya. "Aku tahu dia selalu membenciku. Karena aku terlalu sibuk bekerja."

Donghae hanya diam—memandang foto Kyuhyun yang kini ada di tangannya. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut ikal coklat dan mata hitam. Dalam hati ia menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan pria itu.

"Semenjak istriku meninggal, aku memang tak pernah bisa melihat wajahnya. Melihatnya malah semakin mengingatkanku pada istriku. Dan mulai saat itulah, aku mulai gila kerja dan membiarkan anakku. Haha, mungkin aku ini benar-benar ayah yang bodoh."

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap pria paruh baya itu—bisa dengan jelas melihat mata pria itu tertutupi selaput bening yang mungkin akan berakhir menjadi bulir air mata.

"Bicara apa aku ini—" pria itu tertawa lagi dengan riang seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius. Matanya memandang tajam Donghae.

Donghae bergidik melihat betapa cepatnya kepribadian pria paruh baya itu berubah.

"Selama ini memang sudah banyak kejadian seperti ini. Tapi belakangan ini frekuensinya semakin sering dan terang-terangan." Donghae menatap tanpa ekspresi pria di depannya itu sambil meproses informasi yang ia terima dengan otaknya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, salah satu teman sekolahnya tewas tertembak dan kalau saja Kyuhyun tak bergerak dari tempatnya sedetik sebelumnya maka pasti peluru itu bersarang di tubuh anakku dan menewaskannya." lanjutnya serius.

Sebuah rencana pembunuhan, batin Donghae. Tidak mungkin kebetulan. Pasti ada seorang _sniper _tak jauh dari sana dan mengincar Kyuhyun. Namun sayang Kyuhyun bergerak saat peluru itu ditembakkan membuat peluru itu meleset dan mengenai temannya. How a lucky guy!

"Orang-orangku sedang menyelidikinya. Tapi aku tetap butuh bantuanmu." ujar pria paruh baya itu.

Donghae mengangguk kecil, merasa tak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi Donghae berbalik setelah membungkuk dan hendak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya, "Dan satu lagi, Donghae," ujar pria itu. "Tolong rahasiakan semua ini dari Kyuhyun. Jaga dia secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Jangan biarkan ia sampai tahu."

Donghae berbalik dan ia dapat melihat mata penuh pengharapan dari pria paruh baya itu, "Tentu saja— Tuan Park Jung Soo."

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun…" Donghae bergumam tanpa sadar dengan suara yang cukup keras. Membuat Kyuhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari situ mendengarnya dan menengok karena merasa dipanggil. Ia menatap Donghae dengan lekat, heran.

Donghae yang sadar dengan kebodohannya itu mencoba untuk bersikap biasa—melemparkan sebuah senyum manis seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil,

Karena

Kyuhyun berbalik lagi dan mengangkat bahunya tak perduli, kembali memainkan PSP-nya meski ini saat pelajaran berlangsung. Bersamaan dengan itu, senyuman Donghae pun hilang. Digantikan ekspresi serius yang sulit diartikan.

.

_Kau akan menjadi bayi yang aku jaga mulai saat ini, Kyuhyun. Maka bekerjasamalah dan jangan buat semua ini menjadi semakin sulit._

.

"Lee Donghae, bisakah kau maju ke depan dan menyelesaikan soal ini?" suara Pak Guru dari depan kelas terdengar bagai suara petir di telinga Donghae sekarang—langsung membuyarkan semua hal yang sedang dilamukannya.

Dengan perasaan was- was Donghae bangkit dari kursinya dan maju ke depan. Entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

Sial, batinnya.

**To be Continued~**

LANJUT? DELETE?

REVIEW DONGS? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**BELIEVE ME **

Created by BluePrince14

**Declaimer**

Super Junior isn't Mine

**Main Cast **

Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Donghae

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe | Out of Characters

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Chapter II

**.**

BRAAK!

Donghae masuk ke apartemennya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan—seragam tak dimasukkan, dasi menggantung begitu saja, rambut berantakan tak tentu dan ya, wajah kusam yang terlihat sangat… apa ya? 'bukan dirinya sekali,'

"Arggghhht! Menyebalkan sekali." Donghae berteriak sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya kembali menjadi seorang murid SMA, dan Donghae sudah sangat tak menyukainya apalagi menikmatinya. Setiap detik dijejali pelajaran selama hampir sembilan jam dan hanya diberi waktu istirahat dua kali lima belas menit. Dimana bentuk kesenangan dari hal itu, heh?

Sama sekali

—tidak ada.

Donghae bahkan lebih suka pekerjaannya sebagai membunuh. Mendengar suara tembakan dan percikan darah keluar dari tubuh manusia, teriakan kesakitan manusia-manusia tak berguna saat sekaratnya. Baginya itu… Lebih menantang. Lebih membuatnya merasakan kesenangan dan memacu adrenalinnya.

Ah iya! Bahkan hari ini dia sama sekali belum menyentuh pistolnya. Betapa dia merindukan sobatnya satu itu. Mungkin besok lebih baik dia membawanya ke sekolah.

Tapi—

Tidak, tidak.

Donghae masih terlalu waras untuk tak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Membawa benda itu ke sekolah sama saja dengan cari mati. Kalau sampai ketahuan, mungkin dia akan langsung di tendang dari tempat itu dan dijebloskan ke penjara sedetik kemudian.

Dia bergidik memikirkannya.

Seorang Lee Donghae adalah pembunuh professional, right? Dia belum pernah tertangkap saat sedang membunuh targetnya, apalagi masuk penjara. Jangan bercanda. Dan ia tak mau sampai itu terjadi karena ia ketahuan menyamar dan membawa senjata api ke sekolah.

"Pisau lipat sepertinya cukup," gumamnya sambil memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tasnya. Dan langsung melemparkan tas itu ke sembarang arah. Itu hanya sebagai jaga-jaga untuk melindungi dirinya. Tak ada yang akan tahu yang terjadi besok 'kan?

"Hhhh, sekarang saatnya mencari informasi tentang bocah itu." Donghae beranjak ke kamarnya mengambil laptopnya—langsung naik ke atas ranjangnya, tengkurap di sana. Ia menyalakan laptop dan mulai berselancar di dunia maya untuk mencari informasi. Matanya dengan cekatan membaca setiap detail dari tulisan yang mumcul di layar laptopnya.

"Kyuhyun. Laki-laki. Tanggal lahir 3 Februari. 17 tahun. Anak dari Park Jung Soo. Juara Olimpiade Matematika tingkat Nasional.—Cih, informasi tak penting." Merasa kesal tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan—karena semua yang ada di situ telah ia tahu, Donghae menutup laptopnya dengan kasar. Memutuska untuk menunda pekerjaannya itu dan berbaring. Menatapi langit-langit kamarnya yang di cat dengan warna langit sambil berfikir keras.

Wajah itu

—terbayang di benaknya.

"Untuk menjaganya berarti aku harus terus berada di dekat bocah itu. Tapi akan aneh jika aku terus mengikutinya. Jadi—bagaimana?" Donghae yang kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya mulai merasa frustasi dengan semua ini.

Oh lihat, dia bahkan tengah menjambaki rambutnya sendiri sekarang.

"Kenapa sih harus dirahasiakan segala. Menyusahkannya saja," sugutnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Dia terus berfikir.

—Bagaimana?

"Hmmm. Orang yang yang bisa selalu dekat tanpa dicurigai?" Donghae bergumam, "Teman? Apa aku harus menjadi temannya?" tanyanya lagi entah pada siapa. Tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah ide yang buruk. Jika ia menjadi teman Kyuhyun, otomatis ia akan selalu berada di dekatnya. Dan ia bisa menjalannya pekerjaannya dengan lebih mudah. HA.

Donghae tersenyum senang saat sebuah solusi muncul dari otakknya.

Tapi

—seketika ia cemberut lagi.

"Masalahnya—bagaimana caranya aku menjadi temannya? ARGGHHHT!"

Jujur, Donghae tak pernah punya pengalaman dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Dulu dia adalah anak nakal yang antisosial. Ya, dia memang punya beberapa orang yang selalu berada dekat dengannya. Tapi dia tak pernah menganggap mereka sebagai temannya, ia menganggap mereka sebagai anak buahnya—yang dengan bodohnya memenuhi semua yang ia minta.

Intinya—ia tak pernah berteman.

Dan

—tak tahu cara memulainya.

"OH, GOD!."

Merasakan kepalanya benar-benar akan pecah jika dipaksa untuk terus berfikir. Donghae lebih memilih bangkit dan pergi mandi. Mungkin air dingin dapat mendinginkan otaknya yang hampir meledak ini—salahkan bocah sial bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Setelah mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandinya, Donghae masuk ke kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian. Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dan merasa badannya telah segar kembali, Ia mengambil laptopnya yang teronggok di atas kasur dan menyimpannya di atas meja, sementara dia duduk di kursi didepannya—bahkan tak repot-repot untuk memakai pakaian terlebih dahulu.

Membuka sebuah search engine dan tangannya dengan lincah bermain di atas keyboard, mengetikkan kata kunci.

**Tips dan Trick berteman dalam waktu singkat.**

Yeah.

Donghae telah mengambil keputusan; dia harus menjadi teman—bahkan yang terdekat dari Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimanapun caranya. Ia akan mencobanya.

_Selamat mencoba, wahai pemuda._

Kyuhyun dan keempat temannya sedang berada di rumah Kyuhyun yang selalu tanpa penghuni—selain Kyuhyun dan pelayannya yang lebih dari selusin, tentu saja. Ha, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan rumahnya yang selalu sepi bagaikan kuburan ini. Ayahnya tak pernah pulang dan Kyuhyun juga tak mau peduli lagi pada orang itu. Baginya orang itu sama saja sudah

—**mati**.

Mungkin terdengar jahat, tapi begitulah kenyataan yang dirasakannya.

Kini. Mereka berempat berada di kamar Kyuhyun, tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ini seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka entah sejak kapan. Menghabiskan waktu setelah pulang sekolah di rumah Kyuhyun.Ketiga temannya tahu bahwa Kyuhyun selalu merasa kesepian dan sebagai teman yang baik, mereka dengan senang hati untuk menemaninya

—meskipun tak jarang mereka merasa jenuh dengan kamar berukuran luas ini, mereka tak pernah protes.

"Anak baru itu—" Kyuhyun membuka suara tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan. Eunhyuk—salah satu temannya yang berada tepat di sebelahnya menimpali, "Donghae maksudmu, Kyu?"

Mereka berdua sedang bermain PS sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ada murid baru di kelas kalian?" tanya pria lain yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, sedang ber chating-chating ria. Dia tidak tahu karena ia memang berbeda kelas dengan keduanya yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aneh sekali. Inikan pertengahan semester," gumamnya keheranan, "Kenapa dia?" lanjutnya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya.

"Dia aneh," jujur Kyu.

Pria satu lagi yang duduk di atas kasur terlihat cukup penasaran dengan cerita temannya pun mulai membuka suara. "Aneh kenapa?" tanyanya kalem. Pandangannya masih fokus pada buku bacaan tebal di tangannya. Sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata berframe hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Dia tahu namaku." ujar Kyuhyun tak yakin, "Dia—memanggil namaku."

Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar itu. "Oh Ayolah, Kyu. Tak usah berlebihan, semua orang tahu siapa kau," ujarnya santai, "Lagian sepertinya dia baik," Eunhyuk bicara lagi, masih fokus ke gamenya. Sementara Kyuhyun malah menyimpan stick gamenya dan berhenti bermain—sangat tidak seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun sedang tidak mood.

"Hei! Kenapa berhenti bermain, bodoh?" protes Eunhyuk tapi tak dihiraukan.

Hening

Alis Kyuhyun merengut, 'Benarkah?' batinnya tak yakin.

"Mungkin kebetulan, Kyu. Kau kan anak pengusaha terkenal." Pria dengan laptop kembali bicara. Dibarengi anggukan dari pria yang tengah membaca buku di atas ranjang, "Sungmin benar. Tak usah terlalu kau pikirkan."

Benar juga.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. "Ya, kau benar Kibum," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. Untuk apa ia memikirkan hal tak penting seperti itu. Mengambil stick gamenya, Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat bermain. Dia akan mengalahkan Eunhyuk untuk ke-12 kalinya malam ini. Lihat saja.

Smirk.

Tapi

—ia ingat sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kesal. DUK! Ia memukul kepala sosok di sampingnya dengan stick PS.

"AW! Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa maksudmu mengatai aku bodoh tadi, HA?"

Glup.

—Kenapa Eunhyuk tiba-tiba merinding ya?

Krrrriiiiiinggggg!

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring, suaranya yang bagaikan nyanyian dari surga membuat para murid yang hampir mati karena kelaparan terlonjak senang. Kembali menjadi penuh semangat. Saat yang paling ditunggu datang~~

Kelas yang tadinya sepi langsung berubah menjadi tempat yang bahkan lebih gaduh dari pasar malam saat sang guru pamit dan keluar kelas. Sebagian murid mulai keluar berbondong-bondong dari kelas dan menuju kantin—namun tak sedikit pula yang membawa bekal dari rumah dan tinggal di kelas.

"Ayoooooooo kita ke kantin!" Eunhyuk langsung berteriak senang saat ia tahu ini saatnya istirahat. Pandangannya langsung mengarah ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil bermain PSP."Kyu! Berhenti bermain dan ayoo pergi ke kantin!" teriaknya lagi dengan semangat membara.

Aish. Kenapa ia hobi sekali berlaku heboh seperti itu?

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah bodoh salah satu temannya itu. Dia akhirnya bangkit menuju ke arah Eunhyuk. Kebetulan perutnya juga sedang lapar—tadi ia melewatkan sarapannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum riang melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya.

Namun

—pandangannya kini tertuju ke arah si murid baru yang kini duduk di bangkunya dengan earphone terpasang menutupi untuk mengajaknya pun muncul. Beramah tamah tidak ada salahnya 'kan?

Mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang sudah ada di hadapannya, ia berjalan ke arah Donghae dan menepuk bahu teman barunya itu. Donghae yang merasakan tepukan di bahupun langsung melepas earphonenya dan menengok—mendapati salah satu teman sekelasnya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Mau ikut ke kantin?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara temannya dari kejauhan hanya bisa mengutuk Eunhyuk dalam hati. Bukankah ia sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun punya rasa curiga pada sosok itu. Lalu kenapa dia malah mengajaknya? 'Hyukjae bodoh!' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sementara itu Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. "Tentu saja. Terimakasih sudah mengajak," ujarnya sambil berdiri dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dan temannya itu menuju ke kantin.

Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan mengikuti kalian, batin Donghae—mencoba menahan seringai sinis yang selalu bermain di bibirnya jika merasa senang

"Ayo, Donghae. Duduk di sini!" Eunhyuk menepuk-menepuk bangku kosong di sampingnya dengan senyum lebar, mempersilahkan Donghae duduk. Donghae yang diperlakukan begitu hanya tersenyum ramah, mengangguk dan duduk. Eunhyuk membalik arah duduknya hingga menghadap Donghae dan mulai mengajaknya ngobrol tanpa segan.

"Jadi, kau sepertinya suka musik. Aku lihat kau tidak melepas benda itu dari tadi pagi," ujarnya sambil menunjuk benda berwarna putih yang kini tergantung di leher Donghae. "Apa kau suka menari juga? Aku sangat suka menari," ujarnya lagi semangat.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk—meski dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, 'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang ini?' melihat betapa sok akrabnya dia. Donghae tak mengenal dia, bahkan bertemupun baru sehari, tapi sekarang orang mengajaknya ngobrol layaknya mereka telah kenal lama. Orang aneh.

"Ya, aku suka menari," ujar Donghae, "Tapi sungguh, aku bahkan lebih suka tidur," seringai bermain di wajahnya.

"HAHAHAHA." Eunhyuk tertawa dan memukul bahu Donghae main-main. "Bisa saja kau. Haha."

—Mereka terlihat seperti seorang sahabat dekat yang sudah lama bertemu dan sedang bernostalgia.

Namun

—sepertinya ada yang tidak menyukai keakraban mereka. Karena, disadari ataupun tidak, di hadapan mereka-sedari tadi-duduk Kyuhyun yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi, merasa terabaikan.

Menyebalkan, batinnya kesal.

Biasanya 'kan dia yang lebih sering 'mengabaikan' teman-temannya karena terlalu sibuk berkencan dengan PSP-nya. Tapi sekarang, dia yang diabaikan dan sialnya juga dia tidak ada kerjaan karena PSP-nya ia tinggal di kelas. "Kalian ke sini mau makan atau mengobrol?" Kyuhyun bersua, nada kesal sangat kentara di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Ya. Dan berhentilah mengabaikanku, tambahnya dalam hati—masih kesal.

Dua orang yang tadinya sedang asik mengobrolpun akhirnya terdiam. Benar juga, mereka ke sini 'kan untuk makan dan bahkan sampai sekarang belum memesan makanan—padahal sepuluh menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

"Hehe, maaf Kyu." seringai bodoh bermain di wajah Eunhyuk, "Biar aku pesankan sekarang." Dan Eunhyukpun pergi.

Ya, Itulah yang harusnya kau lakukan sejak tadi, batin Kyuhyun kesal sambil memandang kepergian temannya.

"Em," Donghae bergumam hendak bicara—tapi tertahan. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan orang yang kini tepat di depannya itu. Donghae bahkan tak mengerti kenapa.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus, menatap tajam.

Donghae mengutuk, ini sama sekali jauh berbeda saat ia mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk. Sial! Ternyata tak semudah yang ia kira sebelumnya. Sepertinya anak itu memiliki sifat yang kurang lebih seperti dirnya yang asli, "Ah, tidak" Donghae menggeleng.

Keduanya terdiam. Tapi Donghae masih bisa merasakan tatapan tajam mengarah padanya.

Dan itu membuatnya kesal!

Berani sekali bocah ini berlaku seperti itu padanya. Apa dia tidak tahu? Tanpa dirinya, tak sampai satu hari lagi pasti dia sudah mati! Mati! Nyawamu bergantung padaku, bocah tengik!—Donghae merutuk dalam hati.

Kalau saja dia bukan 'bayi' yang harus Donghae jaga, maka pasti Donghae tanpa ragu-ragu telah menusukkan pisau lipat–yang sekarang tersimpan di sakunya–untuk menghentikan sikap sok dan angkuhnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Donghae mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedang memesan makanan, sambil berusaha menahan raut kekesalan muncul di wajahnya.

Pandangannya mengelilingi sekitar situ dan

—ia menyerhit.

Aneh, batinnya.

Donghae semakin menajamkan penglihatannya dan mencoba untuk mengamati. Di sana, tepat di bibir pintu dapur yang terbuka, dia melihat seorang murid—yang sepertinya pernah dia lihat, namun ia tak yakin, tengah berbicara dengan seorang yang terlihat seperti pelayan kantin. Dan ia melihat murid itu memberikan sesuatu kepadanya. Sebuah bingkisan?

Pasti ada sesuatu.

Pandangan Donghae tak beralih dari sana, tapi dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sekarang tengah asyik memainkan game di hpnya karena ia melihatnya dengan sudut matanya. Dan ia tak cukup peduli dengan itu sekarang—biarkan saja bocah itu.

Murid itu pergi tak lama kemudian. Terlihat sangat buru-buru pergi keluar dari tempat itu. Menabrak beberapa murid lain dan menuju keluar kantin. Donghae semakin menyerhit melihat kelakuannya yang seperti orang ketakutan. Kecurigaannya bertambah dan dia hendak mengejar itu.

Tapi—

"Hei. Lama menunggu? makanannya dataaaaang." Eunhyuk dating, mengalihkan focus Donghae sedetik. Murid itu sudah hilang. Dia kehilangan jejak. Sial, batinnya.

"Hmm. Ini punyamu, Kyu. Dan ini, Donghae. Lalu aku." Eunhyuk lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun tampak sudah tak sabar mencicipi makanan di depannya karena ia memang kelaparan, sementara Donghae menatap makanan di depannya penuh curiga. Tak ada sekali niatan untuk memakannya. Jika analisisnya benar setelah melihat kejadian tadi, pasti dalam makanan itu sudah di masukkan sesuatu.

"HEI! HEI!" seruan protes keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang piring makannya ditukar dengan milik Donghae. "Apa-apaan kau?" tanyanya kesal.

Donghae tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa 'kan di tukar?" katanya dengan wajah sepolos mungkin.

Kyuhyun nampak sebal tapi balas berkata.

"Minummu mana, Hyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat hanya ada dua minuman di sana—milik Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Ah itu. Mereka sedang membuatnya, sebentar lagi juga datang."

Dan merekapun mulai makan. Donghae memandangi kedua orang yang berada di samping dan di depannya itu, memakan satu suap makanan. Dan Donghae telah memprediksi bahwa akan ada _sesuatu_ terjadi dan

—benar saja.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Eunhyuk berteriak keras, membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan ke meja mereka. Sementara itu Donghae menyerhit

Apa ini?

Apa mereka salah sasaran?

Tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa, Hyuk?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan khawatir melihat temannya itu hanya diam dengan wajah pucat.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"HUWAAAAA! Sial, Pedes banget! Huuuwaaaah MINUM!"

Ha, tidak penting—semua orang membatin bersamaan, kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka lagi. Sementara itu Donghae terlihat kesal. Kirain... batinnya sweatdrop.

Eunhyuk masih menjulur-julurkan lidahnya yang terasa terbakar. Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat temannya seperti itu. Em, mungkin alasan yang lebih tepatnya adalah malu melihat temannya seperti itu langsung menyodorkan minumannya—yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Eunhyuk.

"Terimakasih, Kyu," ujarnya sambil menegak minuman itu hampir setengahnya.

Sementara itu, Donghae kembali berfikit. Tak mungkin tak ada apa-apa, batinnya yakin. Pasti. Pasti ada sesuatu. Tapi ia sudah menukar makannya dengan Kyuhyun 'kan? Bukannya harusnya tak apa-apa.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Dan sekali lagi teriakan terdengar dari orang yang sama.

Donghae yang kesal bahkan tak bisa menahan kata-kata sarkasme yang ingin ia keluarkan sedari tadi. "Sekarang apa lagi? Berhentilah berteriak," ujarnya kesal masih melamun ke arah lain.

**"Hyuk!"**

BRUUUGH!

Namun

—teriakan panik Kyuhyun mau tak mau membuat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan

Sebuahkemungkinan lain hinggap di benak Donghae, 'Bukan di makanannya tapi di minumannya!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ia melihat Eunhyuk sudah terbaring di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya, terlihat menahan sakit.

Dan sekarang Donghae tahu. Sesuatu itu memang terjadi dan ia terlambat untuk mencegahnya.

**Sial!**

**To be Continue**

**Cuaps Author**

Yang biasnya Eunhyuk jangan bunuh author ya hehe ._. /plak

Emm, banyak yang minta ini Yaoi. Pada kecewa ga sih kalo author bilang ini 'pure friendship'? /wajah sok polos. Tapi entar dipikiran lagi deh~~ ^^

Makasih yang udah review, nge-fav sama alert story ini*pelukcium*

alcici349 | Blackyuline | maya sakura | ChoEunHye12 | Kyu-Kyu | EvilCute | Jung Soo Kyung | dewi90 | Dongdonghae | Guest | WKniichan | HaeUKE | Emikyu | hanifElfkyu | Guest | keyzhaElf | dew'yellow | arumfishy | AieMinnie | SJ Key | wenny | Lullu48129 | triple3r | amandhharu0522 | DongSu | puzZy cat | savory pancake | evil thieves | MyKyubee | rinchan | 1

Jangan bosen buat review yaaa~~

LANJUT? DELETE?

**REVIEW DONGS? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sebelumnya…**_

**"Hyuk!"**

BRUUUKK!

Namun teriakan panik Kyuhyun mau tak mau membuat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dan Ia melihat Eunhyuk sudah terbaring di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya, terlihat menahan sakit.

Dan sekarang Donghae tahu. Sesuatu itu memang terjadi dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya.

**Sial!**

**.**

BELIEVE ME

A Super Junior Fanfic

With main cast :

Lee Donghae | Cho Kyuhyun

Friendship | Action | School life | Family

Alternate Universe | Out of Characters | Miss Typo(s) —Typo(s)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

** Y!**

**.**

**Chapter III**

**.**

"KYAAAAAA!"

Suasana gaduh serta merta memenuhi kantin. Teriakan panik terdengar di mana-mana saat tubuh Eunhyuk yang kini berada di lantai bergerak-gerak ganjil—kejang-kejang dengan buih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Beberapa anak segera menghampiri Eunhyuk, berusaha menyadarkannya dengan memanggil namanya. Begitupun Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya kini bergetar menyaksikan salah satu kawan baiknya itu.

"Panggilkan guru! Cepat!" sahut salah satu anak. Panik.

Beberapa anak yang mendengar itu beranjak dengan cepat.

"Ada apa ini?!" tanya salah satu guru dengan begitu kaget, begitu muncul menerobos kerumunan dan melihat salah satu anak didiknya terkapar di pangkuan murid lain. Dengan cepat ia membawa Eunhyuk dalam gendongannya. "Siapkan mobil. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" sahutnya pada guru lain di sampingnya sambil beranjak pergi. Diikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya, berwajah pucat dan ketakutan.

Sementara itu…

Donghae hanya bisa terdiam di tempat berdirinya dalam hingar binger kantin sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bergerak lebih cepat untuk menghindari hal ini terjadi. Ia tahu

—ia dalam masalah besar.

Sial!

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Sungmin. Ia baru saja datang, secepat yang ia bisa, setelah mendengar salah satu temannya—Eunhyuk—dibawa ke rumah sakit. Keracunan. Ya, temannya itu positif keracunan. Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk yang masih tak sadarkan diri di atas bangsal rumah sakit dengan wajah pucat serta tangan diinfus. Ia benar-benar khawatir.

Dokter dan suster yang memeriksa Eunhyuk baru saja keluar.

"Entahlah…" jawab Kyuhyun yang terduduk di kursi tak jauh dari ranjang dengan nada pelan. Menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kejadiannya begitu cepat…"

"…Aku tidak tahu."

Sungmin yang melihatnya seperti itu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memegang bahunya. "Tenanglah… ceritakan pelan-pelan," bisiknya menenangkan. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti merasa sangat terkejut saat ini. Meski ia tak mau menekan temannya, ia perlu tahu bagaimana kejadiannya.

Kibum, yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana menatap kedua temannya dalam diam. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens, berharap temannya itu mau membuka suara menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka. "Kami ingin tahu, Kyuhyun," timpalnya sambil menghampiri keduanya. Duduk tepat di sebelah lain Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Menghembuskan napas berat dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. "Eunhyuk. Dia meminum minumanku. Aku… aku… memberikannya karena melihat dia mengeluh pedas. Aku tidak mengira jika… jika ia… ia…" Kyuhyun kembali tertunduk, menutupi wajahnya. Tak sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sudahlah…"

Sungmin menatap Kibum. Keduanya tahu; temannya itu merasa bersalah.

**Lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**TING!**

Pintu lift itu terbuka dan Donghae melangkahkan kakinya keluar bersamaan dengan satu-dua orang lain. Dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan langkah pelan. Pikirannya penuh.

Donghae sama sekali bukan orang yang akan terganggu dengan hal kecil seperti ini—harusnya. Ia tak pernah peduli pada siapapun. Pada appaun. Jauh sebelum ini, tepatnya semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan kakak lelakinya yang kabur entah ke mana, Donghae telah memutuskan untuk tak memperdulikan apapun. Tak memperdulikan orang lain. Terkecuali dirinya sendiri.

Ia adalah orang yang dingin. Tak punya perasaan. Ia tak pernah segan untuk membunuh, mendengar jeritan serta teriakan mereka karena ya. Ia tak punya hati. Hati Donghae telah mati sejak lama.

Tapi…

Apa perasaan yang hinggap di hatinya tadi—hingga kini, saat ia melihat Eunhyuk—pemuda aneh merepotkan yang banyak bicara dan sok akrab itu—terkapar dilantai?

"Tuan Lee Donghae?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya begitu tiba-tiba. Membuat Donghae seketika itu juga tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia terlalu banyak melamun rupanya.

Donghae mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Ia bisa melihat wanita itu membuka pintu salah satu pintu. "Silahkan. Direktur sudah menunggu di dalam," sahutnya lagi sambil mempersilahkan dirinya masuk.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang baru ia kunjungi kemarin itu. Langkahnya terhenti bersamaan dengan pintu yang kembali di tutup. Disambut tatapan tajam yang berasal dari pria yang kini tengah duduk di kursi di balik meja kebesarannya. Pria yang sama yang ia temui kemarin di sini.

"Kukira kau professional," ucap pria itu dengan nada sinis yang begitu kentara di kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Donghae bisa merasakan tatapan tajam itu seakan menusuk hingga kulitnya, membuatnya merinding. Donghae berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapan pria itu.

"Aku membayarmu bukan untuk main-main!" pria itu menggebrak mejanya keras dengan tangannya.

Donghae tersentak. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kemarahan di mata pria itu tengah menyala-nyala. "Maaf. Tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Pria itu menatp Donghae sengit, mendengus, "Memang sudah seharusnya," desis pria itu. Mulai meredam emosinya meski kekesalan masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dia kembali bersandar di kursinya. Masih dengan tatapan tajam yang sama. "Aku tak mau melihat satu buah lukapun di tubuh anakku. Karena jika tidak…" pria itu menatap Donghae serius, "Aku akan melukaimu juga—bahkan …tiga kali lipat dari luka di tubuh anakku. Kau… mengerti?"

Donghae merinding mendengar itu, mengangguk kecil tanda kesanggupannya. Nada mengintimidasi dan berbahaya itu yang membuatnya mengangguk. Dan ia, sama sekali tak menyukainya. "Ya. Aku mengerti." Ia harus lebih focus dan berhati-hati jika tak mau berurusan dengan Tuan Park Jung Soo ini.

Pria itu secara perlahan mengulas senyum mendengar jawaban Donghae. Sebuah senyum lembut bagaikan senyum malaikat— berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan ekspresinya tadi. "Bagus jika kau mengerti. Sekarang kau boleh pergi, Tuan Lee Donghae."

Donghae menatapnya sebentar—melihat senyuman bak malaikat pria di depannya—sebelum membungkuk sedikit dan pamit pergi dari sana. 'Kepribadian orang ini mengerikan,' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

Dalam perjalan pulang, Donghae kembali memikirkan semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali teringat dengan murid yang berbicara dengan si pelayan kantin. Ia yakin, pasti ada kaitannya dengan murid itu.

"Aku harus mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya bocah itu," gumamnya pada diri sendiri saat membuka pintu dan masuk ke apartemennya. Meski perasaannya mengatakan ia pernah bertemu dengan murid itu, ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Ia lelah. Dan pikirannya penuh.

"HAAAAH!" desahnya kesal sambil mengacak rambut dan membantingkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

**.**

**.**

Ini tidak normal.

Kenapa hal seperti ini selalu saja menimpa orang-orang di sekitar Kyuhyun?

Kibum sibuk berfikir saat ia berjalan pulang dengan jalan kaki. Sebenarnya Sungmin menawarinya tumpangan karena tahu dirinya meninggalkan motor kesayangannya di sekolah saat pergi ke sini. Tapi ia menolaknya dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki sekalian mencari udara segar. Lagipula rumahnya dan Sungmin berlawanan arah. Sementara Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit untuk menunggui Eunhyuk. Temannya itu… mungkin masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena menganggap seharusnya yang terbaring di sana adalah dia.

Entahlah. Kibum hanya bisa mengira-ngira.

Kembali ke yang tadi—

Hampir terhitung sebulan ini, kejadian seperti ini memang sering sekali menimpa orang-orang di sekitar Kyuhyun. Entah itu kebetulan atau bukan.

Kibum ingat. Dua minggu lalu saat mereka akan turun dari tangga. Ada seseorang yang mendorong Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang saat itu berada di dekat Kyuhyun langsung mencoba menarik Kyuhyun namun… malah dirinya yang jatuh dari tangga dan mendapat cedera di tangan kanannya.

Lalu—

Rem mobil yang sepertinya dirusak secara sengaja yang membuat ia dan Kyuhyun terlibat tabrakan dan membuat ia dan Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit meski bukan luka yang serius.

Siswa yang terbunuh akibat peluru yang entah berasal dari mana dan yang terakhir, ini…

Semuanya selalu mengarah pada Kyuhyun dan melibatkannya tapi hampir semuanya meleset dan mengenai orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mungkinkah

…Kyuhyun diincar?

Dia adalah anak seorang pengusaha kaya. Tak heran jika dirinya menjadi incaran saingan ayahnya dan berniat untuk membunuhnya.

Kibum yang sampai pada kesimpulan paling buruk itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran itu dari otaknya. "Semoga semua ini hanya kebetulan," gumam Kibum meski tak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Kibum meneruskan perjalanannya ditemani angin malam dan jalanan yang mulai sepi. Perlahan sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya. Ternyata… berjalan di malam hari seperti ini tak buruk juga, batinnya. Mungkin ia harus mengajak teman-teman untuk mencobanya juga lain kali.

—terutama Kyuhyun.

Temannya itu memerlukan refreshing.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin baru saja sampai di rumah. Entahlah, hatinya sedang tak enak karena melihat keadaan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang seperti tadi.

Dengan malas dia melemparkan tasnya ke kasur. Layar laptopnya di atas meja mau tak mau membuatnya tertarik untuk mulai berselancar di dunia maya. Dia membuka salah satu halaman dan mulai sign in. Ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya untuk menyalurkan hobinya—chatting.

Dia melihat friendlistnya dan mendesah. 'Sepertinya tak ada yang asik untuk diajak chat,' batinnya lesu. Teman sejatinya pun sedang dalam mode offline. Padahal ia sangat ingin meminta pendapatnya tentang hal ini.

"Menyebalkan," keluhnya sambil memajukan bibirnya lucu. Akhirnya, Sungmin malah memilih salah satu chat room secara random dan memulai obrolan macam apa yang ada di sana.

Hingga ada satu orang yang membuatnya tertarik—

**/Elfishy15: **Bad mod… hari ini menyebalkan sekali.

Kebetulan sekali…

Sungmin sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengerakkan tangan dan mengirimkan sebuah friend request pada seseorang dengan nickname itu. Yang di-accept cepat oleh pemiliknya. Sungmin langsung membuka private chat dan mengetikkan sesuatu…

**/Miniming:** Hai :D

**/Elfishy15: **Hai juga :)

**/Miniming:** Kau sedang bad mod? Kenapa?

**/Miniming:** Aku juga :(

**/Elfishy15: **Hari ini menyebalkan sekali. Ada masalah sedikit. Kamu?

**/Miniming: **Temanku masuk rumah sakit dan temanku yang satu lagi membuatku khawatir :(

**/Elfishy15: **Kenapa mereka?

**/Miniming: **Keracunan :(

…

Dan obrolan itu terus berlanjut.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Donghae baru saja me-log out accountnya. Ia meng-close halaman yang ia buka dan mematikan laptopnya. Sebuah seringai bermain di bibirnya. "Dekati temannya dan dapatkan informasi," gumamnya.

Dia akan serius melaksanakan tugasnya kali ini. Harus. Jika tak ingin dirinya sendiri yang rugi.

"Tunggu saja."

**.**

**.**

_**Rumah sakit…**_

"Ngggghhh…"

Eunhyuk terbangun dengan kepala berat dan tubuh tidak bertenaga. Dia menatap langit-langit di atasnya. Berwarna putih. Perutnya terasa tak enak dan pula tenggorokkannya terasa begitu kering. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, menyebabkan kepalanya langsung terasa sakit. Pusing. Ia berusaha menarik sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Kyuhyun apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Ia tak bisa mengingat apapun, seingatnya ia masih berada di kantin dan makan bersama Kyuhyun dan Donghae tapi kini dia sudah berada di rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air dan membantu Eunhyuk untuk meminumnya dan memencet tombol untuk memanggil dokter datang. Ia duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. "Kau keracunan. Minumanku yang kau minum itu... maaf… harusnya aku yang berbaring di sini." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal.

Eunhyuk mengangguk saja. "Sudahlah." Perutnya rasanya tak enak sekali. Lagi pula ia tak punya cukup energi untuk membuka mulutnya lagi. Lemas.

Dokter datang tak lama setelahnya bersama suster dan memeriksa keadaanya.

"Istirahatlah, Tuan Lee." perintah sang dokter saat telah selesai dengan pemeriksaannya. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mulai meutup matanya lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbicara pada Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya tak usah khawatir dan pulang saja. Ia tak apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Karena perlahan matanya terpejam bersama kesadarannya yang semakin menghilang.

**.**

**.**

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

"Kyuhyun! Aku tidak apa-apa. Cepat pergi sekolah!" suara teriakan berasal dari ruang rawat Eunhyuk terdengar nyaring. Ah… ini masih pagi.

"Tidak. Aku akan di sini sampai kau sembuh."

Euh.

Eunhyuk merutuk dalam hati. Memutar bola matanya jengah dengan tingkah temannya yang keras kepala itu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia membujuknya dan hasil yang ia dapat tetaplah sama—sebuah gelengan dan jawaban ketus bermakna negatif. Tidak.

Menyesal ia tak mengusir temannya itu sejak semalam. "Pergi sekolah Kyuhyun!" padahal ia hanya menyuruh temannya itu untuk pergi sekolah. Eunhyuk mengerti temannya itu merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpanya, tapi jika sampai bolos sekolah…

"KYUHYUN!"

"Tidak."

Eunhyuk merengut, "Kau bisa ke sini lagi pulang sekolah, bodoh. Lagian aku sudah baikan, jadi sekarang lebih baik kau," Eunhyuk menunjuk Kyuhyun, "Pergi. Sekolah." Ayolah, Kyu. Jangan keras kepala, batin Eunhyuk frustasi.

Tapi tetap. "A-a." Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia memandang Eunhyuk tajam, "Kau sedang sakit dan masih bisa bilang aku bodoh? Cari mati?" tanyanya marah.

Ingin sekali Eunhyuk memukul kepala anak tengik di depannya agar kekeraskepalaannya berkurang. "Aku. Tidak. Apa. Apa. Kau dengar?"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Lagipula aku tak bawa baju dan buku pelajaran hari ini. Jika aku pulang akan memerlukan waktu dan aku pasti terlambat. Lebih baik tidak usah. Terimakasih."

Dan tepat saat itu, pintu ruangan pun terbuka—menampilkan sosok Sungmin dan Kibum yang telah siap pergi sekolah.

"Untuk itulah kami datang," ujar Sungmin dengan senyum manis sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Itu seragam dan buku pelajaranmu hari ini. Kami minta pelayanmu menyiapkannya."

Oh, God. Terimakasih, batin Eunhyuk lega. Ia melirik Kibum dan Sungmin dan melayangkan senyum. Kibum memberikan senyum balasan, sedangkan Sungmin memberinya kedipan mata. Kedua temannya memang sudah mengira jika Kyuhyun akan begini—pengalaman dari kejadian Sungmin. Dan mereka juga tahu jika Eunhyuk takkan mungkin betah dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam mode 'menyesal'. Ya. Kyuhyun akan sangat-sangat-sangat berlebihan. Maka dari tadi Eunhyuk membujuknya agar pergi sekolah.

"Apalagi sekarang? Cepat ganti bajumu atau kau akan membuat kita terlambar." ujar Sungmin.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah meski dengan wajah mengerut tak suka. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. "Kalau bukan karena ada ulangan Matematika aku takkan pergi," ujarnya sebal.

EH? Ulangan Matematika?

—seketika Eunhyuk pucat. 'Aku nyontek ke siapa nanti?' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

Donghae tengah mempersiapkan semua hal yang ia perlukan untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Sebuah laptop, satu set alat penyadap, pistol—ya, ia merubah pikirannya dan sekarang berniat membawanya tak peduli dengan risikonya. Lalu

—topeng.

Hari ini ia harus tahu siapa murid yang berbicara dengan pelayan kantin sebelum insiden itu terjadi. Dan ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya maka dari itu ia membawa topeng ini.

Setelah merapikan dan memasukkan semua benda tadi ke dalam tas. Donghae berkaca—merapikan sedikit rambut dan dasinya yang berantakan dan terpasang asal.

Dia tersenyum pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Namun…

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali cemberut. "Apasih enaknya menjadi orang ramah?" tanyanya heran, entah pada siapa. "Pegal tahu senyum terus. Huh." lanjutnya dengan nada kesal. Mengambil kunci motor setelah mengendong tas dan membawa helm, Donghae pun berlalu. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu apartemennya.

_**Blam!**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**BRAAAK!**_

Yang langsung kembali terayun terbuka dengan bunyi keras. Bersama dengan kembalinya sosok Donghae yang tergesa.

"Sial! Lupa! Gue kan mau sekolah!" ujarnya kesal sambil melangkah masuk dengan gusar, mengobrak-abrik laci mejanya hingga benar-benar berantakan. "Masa ga bawa buku? Dasar bego!" katanya menyumpahi dirinya sendiri di pagi yang cerah ini.

"WAAAA! MANA BUKUNYA?!" serunya heboh.

_BRUGH! GDEBUK! KLONTANG! MIAAAWWWW~_

"YAAA! MANA BUKUNYA?"

. Ada apa dengan dirimu, Lee Donghae?

**.**

** . **

**.**

Donghae dengan tergesa melangkah memasuki kelas setelah memarkirkan motornya. Cih, ia tak menyangka akan menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu hanya untuk mencari buku. Harusnya ia menyiapkannya semalam! Dasar bodoh!

"Sial!"

Bel sudah berbunyi dan ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat ia melihat sosok yang begitu di 'kenal'nya pun baru datang dan berjalan di depannya. "Kyuhyun…" gumamnya, cukup keras secara tak sadar. Membuat Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama saat ia memanggil namanya kemarin.

Donghae merutuk bibirnya. "Ah… kau telat juga?" tanya Donghae sekedar basa-basi. Menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyamai langkahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun meliriknya tajam, "Dari mana kau tahu namaku? Kukira aku belum memperkanalkan diri." tudingnya.

_**Mati aku…**_

"Eumm… Aku—Em, maksudku aku mendengar orang-orang memanggilmu begitu," elak Donghae.

Kyuhyun tak membalas, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya—meninggalkan Donghae—untuk sampai ke kelas. Tapi

_**BRUUUGH**_

Ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maafkan aku sunbae."

Kyuhyun mengangguk acuh dan kembali berjalan. Sementara Donghae memandang orang yang tadi di tabrak Kyuhyun yang baru saja melewatinya. 'Dia…'

"Siapa dia? Kau kenal?" Tanya Donghae secara tiba-tiba sudah di sampingnya membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Bukannya tadi dia tertinggal jauh di belakang? Batin Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Ia menatap Donghae lama. "Dia adik kelas kita. Henry Lau. Kelas X-D." sebelum kembali berjalan. Dan begitu menengok

—melihat Donghae sudah tak ada.

HA?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu—Henry, masuk baru saja hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi pria saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh lehernya dari belakang. Itu

—pisau.

**DEG**

"Siapa kau?" tanya sosok itu dingin. Tiba-tiba saja Henry merasa tubuhnya bergetar. Takut. Ini takkan baik. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya sosok itu lagi.

"A-apa m..maksudmu?" tanya Henry terbata. Siapa sosok ini? Apa dia pembunuh?

Henry merasakan tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat tahu pisau itu menusuk lebih dalam dan melukai lehernya hingga tersayat dan berdarah. "Aku melihatmu memberikan bingkisan pada pelayan kantin. Katakan, apa itu?"

**DEG**

Sosok ini tahu? Bagaimana ini?

Henry dipaksa berbalik dan ia mendapati sosok ini memakai salah satu seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan. Dengan sebuah—topeng?

"A-aku… tak t-tahu apa-apa… aku h-hanya di-suruh…"

"Oleh siapa?"

Henry menggeleng. "T-tak tahu…"

Dan orang itu melepaskan Henry yang langsung terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh bergetar. Henry mendongak dan mendapati sosok itu telah menghilang. Secepat kilat ia mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan dengan tangan bergetar.

_**Aku ketahuan. Bagaimana ini?**_

Dan tanpa menunggu lama sebuah pesan balasan lain muncul.

_**Aku tahu.**_

Henry mendongak dan melihat sosok lain yang kini berada di depannya. Memandangnya dingin. "Aku tahu," ujar sosok itu. Dan tatapan dingin itu

—malah semakin membuat Henry takut.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

Makasih buat yang udah review-fav-follow ini.

Maaf banget ga bisa disebut satu-satu, tapi author pasti baca semuanya.

Sekali lagi terimakasih. Maaf atas keterlambatan update ^^v

**Review please?**


End file.
